Live and Love
by dustbunniehailey
Summary: Alfred works at a brothel, Rae helps mange it. But when their Mistress goes away and leaves a stranger in charge their lives are changed.  AU human names used, Yaoi, aka BoyXBoy do not read unless you are prepared for that!


Chapter 1

Heads turned whenever the door opened, hoping to reveal their caretaker for the week, their mistress was gone for the week taking care of some business. So she had arranged for a trusted friend of her's so watch over things. Rae found that utterly irritating, she thought her mistress had enough trust in the thirteen year old girl to run the brothel.

"Oh look at Rae! Got her trousers in a knot for not being left in charge!" Laughed a blond , blue eyed boy of sixteen.

"Oh shove it Alfred! You know plenty well that the only reason she didn't leave me in charge was because she is worried about me not being able to handle the rougher guests we get." Rae replied, glaring at him.

"Well maybe so, but whoever they are needs to get here, business opens in less than 30 minutes. And there's always the ones who can't wait to shove their dick up our asses." Alfred said as he leaned against the counter.

"Ya…" the rest of Rae's reply was cut short by the entrance of a stranger. He had short, extremely light blond hair, violet eyes, and was extremely tall.

"You are Rae, da?" he asked.

Rae nodded, but then regained her senses, she also noticed that Alfred had ran as soon as the tall strange had entered the place. "Yes I'm Rae, and I'm sorry if your looking for a whore, then come back in half an hour."

"No, you see, I was asked to come watch over this establishment for the next week."

"Oh…then would you mind introducing yourself to us, our mistress didn't tell us much before she left earlier this morning." said Rae.

"Right I am Ivan Braginski." Ivan said with a polite smile.

Mouths dropped open and whispers started through the crowd of whores. Rae started at him dumbfounded. Why would their mistress leave them in the hands of one of the nine lords of the land! Her mind was blown further when Alfred walked right up to him and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Alfred! I don't get why everyone is so upset about this! You seem like a nice guy!" Alfred smiled and leaned on the counter again.

Rae smacked him on the head, "Alfred you idiot! He's one of the Nine Lords of the Land! Don't you recognize the name Braginski!"

"Not really…but then again I never really listen when my patrons talk." he replied with a smile.

"I have no idea how you make it by in this world…" she grumbled.

"Well, he gets by on pure bloody luck if you ask me! I swear he never gets the rude and cruel ones!" Arthur complained as he also came forward to the other three.

"Well, I could care less here…you may call me whatever you feel is right." said Ivan.

"So can we call you Ivan-" Alfred was cut off by the sharp smack of the back of his head by Rae and Arthur.

"No you may not Alfred, you know the rules. We shall call him the Master of the house until the Mistress gets back." Rae told him.

"Whatever Rae…he did say we could call him Ivan…" Alfred said as he rubbed his head.

"But it's not in our custom to do that Alfred! And you know it!" Arthur replied with a glare at the younger male.

"Fine…fine…but I think it's about time we get set up, we open in 15 minutes…" He replied causally, walking back to the rest of the group of men and women.

"Damn you Alfred!" yelled Rae, "The lot of ya go prepare you work places! I want them all in top shape when I come around to check on 'em!"

Everyone bustled around trying to get ready, Rae was a devil to deal with when it came to opening time.

"So, I assume that you will want to know how to work the front desk and all?" asked Rae.

"Not at all, I was told that you would handle everything. I am just here to take care of any rude customers." Ivan replied as he took a seat behind the desk with Rae.

Rae nodded, feeling a bit better about herself. Her mistress had trusted her to run things, but wanted to make sure they weren't cheated out of things.

"I am a bit curious, why do you wear pants Rae?" asked Ivan, he gave her a quizzical look.

"Because shirts are for being taken advantage of. I'm not like them, my mother was one of the mistress's whores, she died in childbirth, so the mistress raised me. She told me as I grew up that I wasn't to be like them, no I was to be a good child and save it for the man I marry. So I wear pants to keep me safe, gives my people time to get whoever off of me and out the door. It's happened before, it was just after Alfy came to us, he was eleven at the time and I was eight. He saved me, threw the guy off of me single handily and then started to beat 'im. Alfred's a good boy, he's just in the wrong business. We all are…"

Ivan nodded, "Well then, I shall make sure nothing happens while I am here!" Ivan smiled at her, making sure she got the point.

"Thanks…no matter how the other's act, they are grateful, just nervous to have a Lord around." Rae smiled at the large man, he seemed nice enough, but she had heard plenty of things from patrons about this man, which meant she had to be careful around him.

~DBH~

"Okay everyone! We have had a good night so far! And no trouble thanks to the Master for the week!" Rae yelled at the group of workers. They all nodded and some even held up their cups to Ivan, muttering thanks to the large man.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rae, you've never had to whore yourself out before!" yelled out one of the males.

"To true, but I sure know how to con a person! Why else would they want to buy time with you Clay!" Rae yelled back with a smirk on her face.

The room erupted into laughter and a large blush formed on Clay's face. Ivan smiled, he wasn't use to people acting this way with him around, it was a nice atmosphere the place had, even if the work these people did was to sell their bodies for other people's pleasure.

"Hey! A toast!" Alfred stood up and held up his glass, "To Rae for managing this whoreable establishment. And making sure we all get the proper pay for our services! And to Ivan," Alfred gave Rae a smile as she glared at him, "More properly know as Master of the Week, for helping keep all the extra assholes we normally get when our Lady is gone!"

There were cheers of agreement were voiced loudly, the clinking of cups and loud laughter as drinks sloshed around and happiness was spread around like a wildfire. Rae toasted with Ivan, a smile on each of their faces.

The week ended up passing quicker than they wanted, they had all come to like Ivan to some extent, although only Alfred and Rae got extremely close to him. And when their Mistress came back home, nothing made them happier or sadder.

"Tallis, I can't say how much I enjoyed taking care of your people for the week." Ivan said as he and Mistress Tallis sat together in the woman's private rooms.

"Have you chosen who you wish to take?" Asked Tallis.

He nodded, "Alfred, he was very accepting of me, and I would gladly take Rae with me as you asked of me before I came here."

"I am glad both of them shall be getting out of here, Alfred is a good boy with a large heart, and Rae, well she is like my own child in the sense, and I want her no where near this type of business. Over the years I have had bribes from people to buy her virginity, I never took them. I would never force this life on anyone."

Ivan nodded, "Rae shall run my household and be caretaker of Alfred, I can see him getting in trouble."

"Oh yes, he is extremely full of it. And is extremely good at getting into trouble. Treat him well, both in and out of bed!" Tallis told Ivan.

Ivan nodded, "Well they have been working really hard to get ready for your dinner tonight and I think you should grace them with your presence."

Tallis nodded and she and Ivan went to the dinning hall where a reception was waiting for Tallis.

The group partied way into the morning, drinking and laughing, some even going off to go do things that they did for a living but with more pleasure involved. All around the group had a great night and with the next day off none of them were really worried about over doing things.

Alfred strutted up to Ivan, a sultry look on his face, "Master Ivan…" he slurred, Ivan laughed lightly at the drunken man. "Whatever shall we do with out aaaaalllllll your bbbbiiiigggg ssseeexxxiiinnnneeessss to protect us!" Alfred leaned on Ivan, a lusty haze in his eyes.

Ivan smiled politely, apparently Alfred wasn't as use to drinking as the other was, "You have Tallis, and anyone would be a fool to mess with her. But Alfred…what would you say to coming to live with me?"

Alfred smiled, "As what? Your lover? Let you have your wicked, lordy way with me? I'm sure I could handle it!"

Ivan smiled and gently kissed Alfred on the lips. Alfred smirked and took the large man by the hand and led him to his private chambers.

~DBH~

"Rae…"

"Yes Mistress?" Rae answered as she cleaned up the mess from last night, expertly moving through the tangle of arms and legs of the people who dropped last night.

"Tonight Lord Ivan is leaving and going back to his estate on the other side of town. When he leaves you and Alfred shall go with him, to serve and live with him." Tallis said as she looked away from the girl.

Rae's eyes widened in shock, "What! Why would you do this to us! Are we not good enough for you! Selling us away like true whores!"

"Rae, you will be in charge of Lord Ivan's household, Alfred will serve him in the way he knows best. I personally asked Ivan to take you away, I don't want you in this business." Tallis told her, still not meeting her eyes. Rae glared at her, but said nothing. "You will have your bags packed, and you will make sure Alfred's bags are packed, and you will both have said your goodbyes by the time the Lord is ready to leave."

Rae nodded, she went back over to the main table and dropped the things she had picked up. Without a word she took off towards her room and threw herself on her bed, silently she cried, and after she was done she started to pack her bag.

Alfred awoke in a pair of warm arms, they were pale in color and soft to the touch, but still filled with strong muscle. Alfred closed his eyes again, snuggling into the warm body. The fact that he was sleeping naked with someone, who's arms he didn't know. His eyes shot open as the hazy night returned to his memory. He had hit on Ivan and then had had hot wild sex with him.

Arms gently squeezed him and a lazy kiss was placed on the back of Alfred's neck, making him shiver. He looked over his shoulder, noticing how the larger man sighed contently in his sleep, it was slightly blurry but Alfred had gotten use to the blurriness since his glasses broke, he never bothered to replace them, even through Rae and Arthur bugged him about it constantly.

"G'morning Alfred…" mumble Ivan.

Alfred blushed, "Morning Master Ivan…." Alfred turned his head back to the wall in front of him.

Ivan chuckled, "I hope this is not you thinking twice about our night together, even if you were drunk…And I hope you will still accept my proposal now that you are sober."

Alfred blushed harder, he barely remembered what Ivan had asked of him last night, he only remember that his thoughts had turned to getting the lord in his bed. "I'm sorry….I hardly recall what was discussed last night…"

Ivan nodded, "I suppose you wouldn't. Tallis promise me any one of you for myself in exchange for keeping an eye on her place. I would be honored if you came to live with me. You honestly don't have a choice, but I will not force you into any sexual intercourse if you don't feel you want to. And Rae needs someone to give her comfort."

"Wait Rae is going to?" Alfred bit his lip, this would not go well amongst the others, they loved no one more than Rae.

"Yes she will mange my household, the way she ran this place in the last week has convinced me that she can handle my house. You shall both be well taken care off, and will get paid, you may choose a job at my house if that pleases you as well." Ivan tried to keep any pleading from his voice, since his sisters had been married off he was lonely, even if his youngest sister wanted to marry him instead.

"I agree…but for Rae's sake, someone needs to keep her out of trouble…" Alfred was afraid of what could happen between himself and this man, which made him not want to go, but he would never leave Rae to fend for herself.

"I am glad…"

"Okay but get out of my room…I need to pack and bathe, you need to do the same Lord Ivan.

Rae and Alfred packed their bags and stood by the carriage that would take them to their new master's manor. Tears were evident on people's faces, Arthur and Matthew were the only two not to leave their side until it was time to actually go. Then they were off watching their home disappear as they turned the corner.

* * *

**So here's the first chapter! Anyone wanna take a guess at the other pairings that shall be revealed later in the other chapters? XD**

**Review please!**

**3**

**~DBH~**


End file.
